


Kai The Embarrassed

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: I don't even know, either does Kai.





	Kai The Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for VampireHydeFTW. Happy Birthday!

Today started off like any other day, I had a list of errands to do and completed them in a timely manner. By the time I was almost at my apartment, I had a few minutes to spare before my favorite TV show came on. Yes, a standard and ordinary day. That was until I stopped right in front of my apartment. Stark naked and tied to the light post was a man. Who happened to also be gagged. 

I looked around in a frantic twirl, had no one seen this poor man, and who would do such a thing? After a moment of disbelief, I ran towards the man, trying to avoid his sweaty abs and um, the obvious large organ that I certainly wasn’t looking at. Nope. Oh for heaven’s sake, did he have to be so hot and hung? 

“Hey! I’m, uh, going to try and get you down, okay?” I said and he gave me a nod.

Loosening the rope that bounded the man, he slumped forward, I did my best to catch him before he face planted onto the concrete. Good, now that was over with, next step--get naked man out of sight from the public. Quickly I punched in the code into the keypad to the apartment building, ushering the still gagged man in. After a few flights of stairs, we were safe and sound in my living room/kitchen/dining area.

Even though I had released him from the pole, it seemed his hands were still bound behind his back. But first I went to take off the gag, as I unbuttoned the strap along his jaw, he moaned. The sound threw me off for a moment then I continued. To my surprise, it wasn’t any ordinary gag, oh no, it was a full sized dildo shoved down his throat. I couldn’t help but admire his deep throating skills.

“Oh fudge,” my pants were already tightening, in embarrassment I crossed my legs to hide my growing erection.

Once the dildo-gag-thing was removed from his mouth, he licked his lips and stared at me before smiling, “Thanks.”

Yeah, he was way too hot.

“Um, no problem,” still this whole situation was completely odd and throwing me off my whole routine, I surely missed my show by now.

With his hands now free, we sat on the floor of my apartment in silence. He seemed content on sitting there naked.

“I’ll be back in just a minute...I’ll get some clothes!” I sprinted into my room and pulled out my mobile and dialed the number I knew by heart.

“Yo.”

“Ruki! DIRE NAKED MAN IN MY HOME EMERGENCY!” I hissed into the phone.

“Wow, did you hire a hooker?”

“Ruki! This is serious, I need you to come over...right now!”

“Aye-ya-ya, I’m invited?”

“Will you quit answering in questions and get your cute little bum over here!” I looked over at my door, hoping my mystery guest didn’t hear in on the conversation. “Please?”

“Do I get in on the action?”

I sighed loudly and let out a groan before ending the call.

Finding some old clothes that I hoped would fit the man, I made my way back into the main room with a smile on my face, “Here you go!”

To his utter enjoyment and disappointment, the man only put on pants, leaving his gorgeous toned stomach on display for eye candy.

“Thanks, I’m Uruha.”

“Hi,” I blushed no doubt, “Kai.”

“And thanks for the rescue, my ex can get a bit creative.”

I coughed, was this crazy ex going to come out here and do something else…? “Oh, I see.”

“Don’t worry, I think he’s over me now.”

“Oh?” I was practically speechless and making a fool of myself. So this sexy man was single then and gay-ish, hopefully. Was today my lucky day?

“Little Kai-a-poo! Open the door sweetie!” a voice sang from outside the door, no one other than Ruki’s of course. Jeez, did he run here? Then a few knocks followed. Uruha raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled.

I opened the door and Ruki busted in, he pushed down his sunglasses to the edge of his nose and his eyes immediately landed on Uruha, “Well, hello there.”

“Hi,” Uruha waved.

“Um…” I started.

“What a disappointment, you’re only half naked.” Ruki pouted.

“I think my nakedness was making him uncomfortable,” Uruha tossed his hand towards my way and I blushed yet again. By the time the night was over, I’d probably be permanently red.

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Ruki snickered.

“I mean-” I started but Ruki finished for me.

“If you would rather be fully naked, by all means. Don’t let us stop you.”

With a shrug, Uruha tugged down and tossed the pair of pants. Both Ruki and I looked over his perfectly sculpted body.

“That’s fine with me,” Uruha said as Ruki and I continued our hungry gazes.

I gulped and nodded, “Yeah, fine, it’s grand, I mean great, good, perfect, yes thank you-”

“Kai, hun, you’re rambling,” Ruki noted, patting my shoulder.

“I’m fine!”

Uruha continued to stare at us, making me shift around and clear my throat. “So, you guys want a threesome then?”

“A what-”

“That sounds perfect, love,” Ruki interrupted me, as I stood there in shock.

All of my appendages were not working, I continued to stand there mixed in a sense of excitement and the fear, oh there was a lot of that. Uruha looked over at me, now he was completely naked once again. Ruki on the other hand had his pants halfway off, jumping awkwardly to let them fall down to the floor. I laughed at his eagerness.

“You’re not making any progress over there Kai!”

Trying my best to not have a complete panic attack, I began to slowly strip.

“Kai, where is your lube and condoms?” Ruki hollered from my bedroom.

“You literally think I have a stack sitting in my room, don’t you?”

Ruki came into the living room again then blinked as if I was insane, “Uh, yeah.”

“Well I don’t!” I screamed, completely mortified. 

“Okay, we can use my spare lube.”

“Your what!”

“I carry it in my pocket.”

I stared at Ruki.

“You know...in case of emergencies.” 

“What--Nevermind,” there was no way I wanted to hear more of that.

“But condoms, I ran out.” Ruki shrugged. 

And that was what lead me to knocking onto my next door neighbor's door, like some dare as if we were teens. Ruki and Uruha huddled behind my door, their heads obviously sticking out. I glared at them and they both snickered.

I brought my attention back to what was in front of me, I could hear footsteps coming towards the door and it occurred to me I had never seen the neighbor who lived here. Panic struck me more so than it already was, this could be an old lady for all I knew!

The door swung open and oh no, it was most definitely not an old lady. Instead another hunk of pure man perfection. What was with today and hunky guys just literally at his feet?

“Can I help you?”

 

“Um,” I started, my mouth still hanging open, how on earth could I possibly ask this guy for some condoms.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the naked guy you dragged into your apartment earlier, does it?” my sexy neighbor said.

I burst out laughing, making my insanity more creditable surely, I quickly stopped, “Oh that, hah, well you see, I was wondering if you might possibly... “ I hear a giggle from my apartment then take a deep breath, “do you have condoms?”

“Don’t even know my name and you want my condoms?”

I really hoped he was teasing me, but it felt like torture instead.

“You know promoting safe sex, and all that,” I smiled.

Turns out he did have condoms, and my sexy neighbor did have a name, Aoi. Ruki took a moment to end my misery and invited him over to our all out orgy. Only to bring on more of said misery. 

Now there were two hot guys in my apartment and my best friend, all wanting to get down and dirty.

Clearly the right thing to do was stride back in there and have some fun.

How more embarrassed could I possibly get? 

Only a hundred more percent clearly! It happened so fast, three other naked men lying in my bed. Never did I think such a thing possible. Ruki chose his place on top of Uruha, while was beside the earlier bounded man and Aoi hovering above me.

I didn’t mind this at all, Aoi’s serious and intimidating demeanor turned me on a lot more than Uruha’s playful one. Sort of. 

Maybe I was old fashioned but hearing the moans from Ruki and Uruha were totally distracting me from the current situation of Aoi running his hands up and down my thighs. My dick couldn’t decide if it wanted to have a party or not.

That was until Aoi slipping his mouth over my indecisive flesh, making me harder than I ever felt before. That may be an exaggeration. 

I concentrated on the hot heat around my cock, drowning out Ruki’s obscene dirty talk while he took Uruha’s dick. 

It had been a long time since I had this kind of attention, my body shook with pleasure as I felt my release at the brink. My hands fisted his hair, I tried to pull him off but only succeeded in half way. His face was now covered in my semen, I was about to die. Dizziness invaded my head, I fell back on the pillow, my eyes closing. 

I felt a nudge to my stomach, more like a stabbing pain from an elbow. Opening my eyes I saw Ruki, fully clothed in front of me, drooling, eyes still closed, “You keep moaning in your sleep, frankly I’m worried about my virtue.”

I snorted and rolled onto my back, I looked down at myself to see I too was fully clothed, my brows scrunched, “Where’s Aoi and Uruha?”

Ruki cocked an eyebrow, “Who?”

Seriously, it was all a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me too much <3


End file.
